


Three Days

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10-e11 The Return, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three days since Rodney’s phone had rung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic prompts "earth" & "an apology was all I wanted"

Rodney stared at the phone on his desk. It had been three days since it had rung— only a few people had his cell number, Carson wasn’t due to call until Saturday and Elizabeth hadn’t returned any of his messages in weeks— so there was only one person who wasn’t calling him.

John.

It hadn’t been a good week for either of them. John didn’t trust his Earth-based ‘gate team, not the way he’d trusted Teyla and Ronon, and Rodney was increasingly frustrated with the so-called experts assigned to help him, idiots every one of them, which led to short tempers on both sides. Rodney couldn’t even remember what they’d fought about, just the sound of the dial tone after John had hung up on him.

Three days ago.

The clock on his computer hit the next hour, and he reached to shut the machine down. On Atlantis, he could work for days at a time during an emergency, but here on Earth, he left at exactly five o’clock every day. He grabbed his laptop bag and left the building, scowling at the sunshine and heading toward his car.

Except, there was already someone leaning against the hood.

“Sheppard,” he said, stopping a few feet away.

“Hey, Rodney,” said John, a little hesitant. “Going my way?”

“That depends,” Rodney replied, slowly. “Where are you going?”

“Well…” John straightened, hands in his pockets. “I was kinda hoping… maybe your place?”

Nobody else would have recognized that as an apology, but Rodney did. His car was the only one in this part of the parking lot, which meant John must have been dropped off by a cab or hopped a transport plane. Either way, he’d effectively stranded himself here, and Rodney knew exactly what that meant.

Smiling, Rodney closed the gap between them to kiss him, briefly. “How long can you stay?”

John grinned. “Not long enough.”

THE END


End file.
